Why Bella doesn't like DANCE DANCE REVOLOUTION
by Loretta Lights
Summary: Bella's past is reveled and is a bit creepy
1. Chapter 1

PART 0NE - Bella's POV

As I walk in the door of my little cottage I stare speechless at Renesmee playing dance dance revolution. ''Hi momma wanna play?'' She said looking at me and STILL dancing. I turn my head to see Jacob sitting on our couch and

eating some chips while watching the screen.''Bella.'' Edward said entering the room from the stared speechless too at Renesmee dancing!''Why is she-'' I cut him off.''I don't know.'' ''Yay high score!!!!'' Renesmee yells

jumping up in the air.''Great job Nessie!'' Jacob says.''Jacob why is she playing that... that,that game??!!'' He looked at me.''I bought is for her!'' I looked at with an angry frown.''Why??!!'' His grin turned into a frown.

''I thought it would be fun for her!'' He said raising her hands as if to sheild him. ''GET THAT AWFUL GAME OUT OF HERE!!'' I yell at the top of my paused the game.''Why momma?'' She said awfully cute.

''Because!'' ''Bella stop being a meany!'' Jacob said childishly. ''Jacob do what my wife tells you to!'' Edward growled.''Fine fine.'' He said picking Renesmee up and walkin out with the mat for the game.

Edward turned to me.''Bella whats wrong with that game?'' He said putting a hand on my shoulder.''Nothing!'' I said turning away to the bedroom.''I sure wish I could read your mind!'' ''Well too bad.'' I yelled over my shoulder.

''Oh come on just tell me!'' Edward yelled back. ''Its too..... disterbing.'' I heard Edward gasp a low slow gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO~ Jacob's POV

As I walk out of the vidio game store with Renesmee in my hands I get out my car keys and unlock my car door.''Here we are Nessie!'' I said putting her in her seat.I put my key in the ignition and drive to the cullens.

The ride was quiet and I think Renesmee was still upset since she did love DDR so ya.''Don't be so upset kid,'' I said pulling up in the driveway.''We can think of something to do!'' I opened the car door and walked to the other side to open her door.''Well okay.'' She said stepping out of the walked down to the cottage and opened the door. I let Renesmee sit on the couch and she watched some T.V. I looked at the was about 4:30.

I looked around to see where Bella was ,but did not find her.''Okay I'm gonna look for you mother Nessie stay off of the internet.''I said walking out the door and caught a glimpse of Renesmee looking confused.

I supposed she was at the cullen's so I walked down to the house.''I am here!'' I yelled as I got in the door.I instantly smelled the odor of vamps.....''Oh great the dog is in!'' I heard that blond bloodsucker in the living room and ignored her.''Wheres Bella?'' I asked

''Upstairs in Edward's room why?'' ''No reason.'' I mumbled running up the stairs. I finally entered the room where she was and she was looking out the window.''Hey Bells.'' She looked at me with very sad misrable eyes.

''What's wrong?'' I say coming over to her side. She said nothing.''Bella we NEED to talk!'' She looked at me confused. ''About...... tacos?'' My mouth fell open,and I laughed.''No,no Bells I mean about DDR!'' Her figures turned from sad to mad.''NEVER SPEACK ABOUT THAT NAME!!!'' She said putting a hand to my neck as if to chock me. ''Bella!!I was JUST trying to see what was bothering you about.... it.'' She put down her hand.''Oh well okay.''

She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.''DDR is well a horrible game for me when I was little.'' I sat next to her.''Why?'' I asked.''I was getting to that.'' She sighed.''Well I started in gym class. Our teacher was a really fun gym teacher so she brought out her DDR well I never seen DDR so I wanted to try it out. Mr. Harris which was out gym teacher let me I was on beginner so when I started I froze up and I was laughed at and then I fell down so I never wanted to play it agian.'' She looked at me. I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor and I could hear a growl from her stomach.''Uhh well see ya later bella I'm gonna go feed the uhh pig!''I said running out of the room and I could see she was angry because she tackled me when I was just in the hallway!

THE END


End file.
